forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tunaster Dranik
| refs35 = }} Tunaster Dranik was a male Chondathan human cleric of Mystra who wandered Cormyr in 1374 DR. History Tunaster was an itinerant cleric of Mystra who journeyed in search of old magic. On his travels, he set foot in dusty tombs and perilous ruins. Once he even came across the lair of a lich, but went around it. He'd been an Mystran priest for a long time, stayed in regular contact, and was in good standing. In the month of Eleint in the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR, he stopped at the town of Wheloon in Cormyr, where a new temple to the Lady of Mysteries had just opened. Tunaster was astonished: there were no other temples to Mystra in the realm, and he'd heard nothing about it from fellow priests, nor of the Lady of Mystery Naedaenya Arthas who managed it. Delighted nonetheless, he went to visit and ask about it. However, the local clerics gave him a frosty reception, barring him from the inner areas and keeping him waiting for an hour for an audience with Arthas. In the end, he was met by Starweaver Deinyn Fembrys. Something about him looked so strange and off to his eyes that Tunaster turned and fled from the temple. Priests and guards gave chase, even firing arrows, but Tunaster escaped back to town. Later, one of the priests, Shan Thar, played down the incident and spun his own version, suggesting Tunaster had been crazed and ranting. To quell his suspicions, Arthas secretly ordered Tunaster to be killed when they found him. Tunaster contacted Constal Maximanus Tholl of the local Purple Dragons contingent, but had a hard time convincing town authorities of his concerns. Thus, basing himself at the Wyvern Watch Inn and posting notices, he recruited some adventurers to investigate the strange behavior of the local clerics of Mystra. He offered a total of 2000 gp for the quest: 500 upfront and the rest at the end if they uncovered and thwarted some blasphemy. Meanwhile, he journeyed to the next, true temple of Mystra—the Tower of Mystery in Saerloon, Sembia—seeking an explanation or assistance. The adventure module offers other opening adventure hooks—the disappearance of Amnic Basult—but The Grand History of the Realms mentions "adventurers in service of Mystra", suggesting Tunaster Dranik's recruitment is the canonical case. Eventually, on Eleint 6, the adventurers discovered that the false temple was a front for priests of Shar and Cyric to kidnap magic-users and spirit them away to the Vast Swamp for some nefarious purpose. As the reason was yet unknown, Tunaster would urge the adventurers to follow and investigate further, before payment. On Eleint 13, they returned to Wheloon as heroes, having rescued several of the kidnapped magic-users and foiled a terrible plot to tear a hole in Mystra's Weave of magic. Tunaster and other priests of Mystra praised and rewarded them, paying the fee, granting magic items, and offering magical crafting services. Description Tunaster was an old man with a white beard. He wore the vestments of a priest of Mystra: an ordinary blue robe trimmed with white, a deep blue cloak, and a blue skullcap. Appendix Notes References Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Mystra Category:Chondathans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Priests Category:Priests of Mystra Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants